Which boy is it?
by CrazyAvrilFan
Summary: My first fic. One Shot. Penny is getting ready for her big date with a guy.


I do NOT own Big Bang theory in any way shape or form (sadly).

Enjoy (please)!

Penny re-adjusted her hair slightly, to make the butterfly braid more pronounced on her head. She saw someone doing it on the internet and decided to try it out.

_It doesn't quite suit me as well as that girl who demonstrated it, _she sighed _it has to be PERFECT, for him._

She applied a small amount of lipstick and made sure it was a very natural shade . He'd told her that he thinks she looks prettier with no make up on and she thought it was ridiculous, though she had started wearing more natural colours and he seemed pleased.

He wasn't like the other guys, telling her she was pretty no matter what she did and tried to distract her with pretty and/or things so that she would reward them and so she'd stay around. She's had so many that she wasn't expecting any better to come along. But **he **was different, he actually cared for her, and he'd tell her if she cut her hair and he didn't like it and she's pretend to be a bit annoyed, but she really loved how he could tell her it, he wasn't **too** scared to tell her,but tried his hardest to be nice about it.

She slouched in her chair and stared dreamily at the top right corner of the mirror._ How did I manage to get such a perfect date? _She thought in awe _I hope that this goes amazingly and I don't screw it up_

He always treated her like he would any other person, but was kinder, and obviously cared what she had to say. Of course he wouldn't understand so things she talked about like pop culture, but she couldn't understand some things he said either. Though they had differences, they still liked each other and she couldn't speak for him, but she REALLY liked him and she had been waiting for this moment for years, all those other men that just came and went meant nothing, she knew he was the only one that she wanted and this will be worth the years of annoying friends and room-mates and hurt if she caught him talking to another girl, and when she did see him talking to a girl, she'd compare herself to her and hope, wish she was better that the girl. She let her mind drift to that day he'd asked her out on a date and let a smile break across her face...

'Crap!' She proclaimed when her eyes caught sight of the time, _I can wonder about things later, I'm late for my date with the hot guy who is currently across the hall from me this second!_

She got up and smoothed down her dress, his favourite colour that she picked out especially for him. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, decided she looked decent enough and left straight for the apartment across the hall with a large smile plastered across her face.

The boys were sat in their usual seats watching the most recent Batman film in silence. Just as Howard was probably going to ask when Penny would get here or point out that she was late for her date, when the door opened widely and a familiar blonde form strutted into the room. Somehow the silence got even more heavy though it seemed impossible.

She was wearing a strapless dress that went halfway down her thighs and fit her snugly and had a bit of lace at the top and end of the dress. She also had on skin coloured tights with black boots that ended a couple of inches up from he ankle. She did her hair so that it resembled a butterfly and for extra emphasis, the white Penny Blossom he had made specially for her. He noted the colour of the dress, and knew that this little piece had been brought and worn just for him and he flashed her a small smile and gave her a nod of approval. She looked around the rest of the room, paying them some attention, but he had been unable to take his eyes off her. She was radiant.

The others paid her compliments like 'You look good' and 'That's a nice dress, is it new?'. She just simply smiled and thanked them, but he knew she had more important things to think about like the fact they were late.

When he sensed she was ready to leave, he shrugged on a jacket and they both said goodbye. He handed Penny her cardigan and their hands brushed. Even though it was no secret that they were going on a date or that they both (he thinks) like each other, but they both blush red and she looks away. He however, cannot take his eyes from her, like she had put a spell on him, putting him in a trance. She was just so beautiful.

With this, he gently guided her through the door, just to feel her touch again.

When they left, the talking started again in the apartment.

'I wish I were him. He's so lucky, I would kill my mother and make out with my rabbi just to get a chance with a girl like that!' 

'Dude, you have a girlfriend! I'm single and tanned, I'd have more of a chance with her than you.' A cheeky grin crossed his face as he said that, but it turned more gentle and continues 'I cant believe he finally got the girl! I knew she would eventually choose one of us and kinda I was always hoping he would be her choice!'

'Yeah, well maybe she'll start looking for something a little more Jewish if this doesn't work, you don't know...'

They both watch as the other man gets up and leaves for his room, no emotion on his face.

When they hear the door close they Howard and Raj look at each other, but they soon change the subject, avoiding the awkwardness of the last topic.

They paused outside the apartment a minute, staring at each other in wonder, taking in every moment of their surroundings and the way their own heartbeats raced, the other not able to tell. He traced her jaw line with his index finger and his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips, only for a second or two.

'So what do you really think of the dress then?' Penny asked, she knew he answered but tat could have just been something silly, just saying it to please her, but mainly because she wanted to hear his voice.

He hugged her to him and when he felt her give a little squeeze back, he pulled back his head and looked deep into her eyes, into her soul and whispered, 'You look like Penny. I really like Penny, you know.'

The both walk down the stairs hand in hand, her red dress perfectly matching the colour of Sheldon's bright red flash t-shirt and they both knew that this was the start of something very important...

Well that's it for this, that's all folks!

I hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you understood what I was rambling on about.

I would love reviews (positive AND negative) and anything you think I could work on/ think about next time. This is my FIRST fic BTW, so I expect to have mucked it up. =)

Sorry if I wasted your life, I can't give it back now though! =P


End file.
